Darktooth’s lesson
by Furious47
Summary: What an adventure
1. The lesson

It was mid-day. I was on a hiking trip. not really a "hiking" trip. More of a "clear-my-head-and-take-a-break-from-writing-and-being-with-friends" trip. It has just stopped raining about an hour ago and I was walking by a large, dry landscape. I wouldn't call it a desert, imagine those places you see in movies where the characters are trying to find their way across a large field of long grass. Picture that, but minus the long grass. In front of me, was a large hill. I was standing on a sturdy slab of stone. Taking a deep breath and inhaling all of the scents of the day.

But something was strange about the scents in that area, It then occurred to me that I was in a lot of trouble if I didn't leave immediately. I spread my wings, ready to take flight when an enormous dragon approached me. Judging by his size and colors, I knew that he was an elder, probably about 500 years old. I bet you're trying to picture this elder in your mind right now. Well, picture the knight bus from the third Harry Potter movie, this dragon was about the size of 20 or something knight buses.

Elder dragons are to be treated with respect and I'm very lucky that he didn't eat me like he said he would. I knew looking him in the eyes was a very bad idea, maybe not so bad for a human, but when 2 dragons make eye contact, it never ends well. So I just stared at his fangs. I noticed that his right fang was jet-black, instead of white. _Darktooth _I murmured. For the duration of 3 minutes, we stared at each other, darktooth looked straight into my eyes, waiting for something to happen. His gaze was filled with something I can't discribe.

**"The kin doesn't speak, his gaze screams "coward."**

I have to say, I was terrified. But I bit my tongue, trying to not let it show.

**"The kin doesn't know the traditional rules and regulations of the draak race. It pains me to see such a young face, who's final sun might be this one."**

He lifted his tail and thumped it against the ground, making me jump.

**"Tell me, what would be appropriate to sing to thee?"**

I hesitated to answer, I didn't know what to sing. What was he expecting me to say? I must have made him wait too long, because he leaned forward towards me and looked straight into my eyes, I could feel the warm wind of his breath against my face; making me shiver in fear.

**"What would prevent me from crushing your tiny body in my jaws, your essence running to my core?"**

I knew I had to act, or I would never be seen on fan fiction again. I was thinking the whole time: _I'm about to be eaten by my own race.. _you are probably thinking: "don't dragons eat each other all the time?" Well, the answer is yes; but not MY type of dragons.

"Great one, I sing a song of asking, asking that you spare my life and let me live another day." Notice I said: "great one" before I said anything else. I think that might have done the trick, because darktooth backed up.

**"Wisely sung. I accept, and I shall let you live another sun." **

He dipped his head and instinctively, I did the same. I didn't want him to change his mind. After that, darktooth taught me many things. The song of annunciation, or the song of showing your presence to others, and the song of challenge. He said that I needed to remember these two songs, and I swore to him that I would.

Every night, I sing the song of challenge and annunciation before I fall asleep. The visit with the elder still scares me to this day, I imagine what would happen if I didn't say the right thing, and he did consume me. I never told anyone this story, accept the peaple on fan fiction, who are reading this right now.

—Fury


	2. The lesson (12-19 17:20:21)

It was mid-day. I was on a hiking trip. not really a "hiking" trip. More of a "clear-my-head-and-take-a-break-from-writing-and-being-with-friends" trip. It has just stopped raining about an hour ago and I was walking by a large, dry landscape. I wouldn't call it a desert, imagine those places you see in movies where the characters are trying to find their way across a large field of long grass. Picture that, but minus the long grass. In front of me, was a large hill. I was standing on a sturdy slab of stone. Taking a deep breath and inhaling all of the scents of the day.

But something was strange about the scents in that area, It then occurred to me that I was in a lot of trouble if I didn't leave immediately. I spread my wings, ready to take flight when an enormous dragon approached me. Judging by his size and colors, I knew that he was an elder, probably about 500 years old. I bet you're trying to picture this elder in your mind right now. Well, picture the knight bus from the third Harry Potter movie, this dragon was about the size of 20 or something knight buses.

Elder dragons are to be treated with respect and I'm very lucky that he didn't eat me like he said he would. I knew looking him in the eyes was a very bad idea, maybe not so bad for a human, but when 2 dragons make eye contact, it never ends well. So I just stared at his fangs. I noticed that his right fang was jet-black, instead of white. _Darktooth _I murmured. For the duration of 3 minutes, we stared at each other, darktooth looked straight into my eyes, waiting for something to happen. His gaze was filled with something I can't discribe.

**"The kin doesn't speak, his gaze screams "coward."**

I have to say, I was terrified. But I bit my tongue, trying to not let it show.

**"The kin doesn't know the traditional rules and regulations of the draak race. It pains me to see such a young face, who's final sun might be this one."**

He lifted his tail and thumped it against the ground, making me jump.

**"Tell me, what would be appropriate to sing to thee?"**

I hesitated to answer, I didn't know what to sing. What was he expecting me to say? I must have made him wait too long, because he leaned forward towards me and looked straight into my eyes, I could feel the warm wind of his breath against my face; making me shiver in fear.

**"What would prevent me from crushing your tiny body in my jaws, your essence running to my core?"**

I knew I had to act, or I would never be seen on fan fiction again. I was thinking the whole time: _I'm about to be eaten by my own race.. _you are probably thinking: "don't dragons eat each other all the time?" Well, the answer is yes; but not MY type of dragons.

"Great one, I sing a song of asking, asking that you spare my life and let me live another day." Notice I said: "great one" before I said anything else. I think that might have done the trick, because darktooth backed up.

**"Wisely sung. I accept, and I shall let you live another sun." **

He dipped his head and instinctively, I did the same. I didn't want him to change his mind. After that, darktooth taught me many things. The song of annunciation, or the song of showing your presence to others, and the song of challenge. He said that I needed to remember these two songs, and I swore to him that I would.

Every night, I sing the song of challenge and annunciation before I fall asleep. The visit with the elder still scares me to this day, I imagine what would happen if I didn't say the right thing, and he did consume me. I never told anyone this story, accept the people on FanFiction, who are reading this right now.

—Fury


End file.
